The invention relates to a machine tool comprising a machine frame, at least one carrier device for a tool or a workpiece by means of which a tool acting on a workpiece or a workpiece being acted upon by a tool is held during the machining of a workpiece, and a holding device holding the at least one carrier device in a non-movable or movable manner relative to the machine frame.
The invention further relates to a method of compensating for deviations in a tool length from a reference value.
The holding device is, for example, a slide which is guided for linear displacement on or relative to the machine frame.
The carrier device is, for example, a tool spindle or a workpiece spindle.
EP 0 614 724 B1 discloses a machine tool in which a tool carrier (tool carrier device) arranged on a machine frame is movable, by means of slides, along a first axis and along an axis extending transversely with respect to the first axis. A workpiece carrier (workpiece carrier device) is held on a slide which is movable in the third axis extending transversely with respect to the first and second direction.
WO 2005/077593 A2 discloses a machine tool comprising at least one movable slide having a plurality of holders for tools and/or workpieces. The at least one slide has a plurality of separate partial slides. The relative position of the partial slides in relation to one another can be adjusted and fixed.
Not prepublished WO 2009/034034 A1 describes a machine tool.
DE 10 2006 028 972 A1 discloses a spindle unit which has a work spindle mounted in its own bearing housing for rotation about its longitudinal axis and in which is provided a receiver for tools for the machining of workpieces. An adjusting unit is provided in order to automatically and controllably adjust the work spindle relative to the bearing housing while the work spindle is in operation.
DE 34 22 000 A1 discloses a pressure medium-actuated clamping device for clamping tools or workpieces, in particular for axially clamping tools or workpieces arranged on a shaft, such as grinding wheels, milling tools and the like, said clamping device including a floating annular piston arranged at a face end of the device and axially adjustable via a pressure medium. The annular piston is spring-loaded in a direction of release of the clamping device.
DE 103 29 402 A1 discloses a machine tool, in particular for the synchronous machining of workpieces by a chip-producing method, said machine tool comprising two or more spindle units which are arranged in parallel next to each other in a machining unit and designed to hold tools. Adjusting devices are provided for fine-adjusting the position of the spindle units in relation to one another. The adjusting devices consist of an eccentric bush which is rotatable about a central axis and lockable and in which the spindle units are eccentrically mounted, extending axially parallel to the central axis.
DE 198 59 360 A1 discloses a machine tool, in particular for machining workpieces by a chip-producing method, said machine tool comprising a machining unit and/or a workpiece table and a position correcting device for the machining unit or the workpiece table. At least one electrically driven piezoelectric control element is provided as the position correcting device.
DE 36 23 112 C2 discloses a spindle/nut connecting device having a feed spindle mounted for rotary motion, a ball nut device in engagement with the feed spindle mounted on a displaceable table and displaceable along the feed spindle due to rotation of the feed spindle, and a compensating device.